


Forever In A Day

by Her_HC7



Series: The Death Of A Apotoclypticer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_HC7/pseuds/Her_HC7
Summary: What’s a man gonna do on his last day of life? Repent for his sins? Die a gracious heroic death? Kill and scrafice? Die a painful death from unknown wounds and diseases he cannot fix?Does the man even know this day will be his last?Certainly not





	1. Part One: 1 AM To 11 Am

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on Resident Evil 
> 
> Though all RE refrences in this are solely not mine to claim.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _Frail_ , _the_ _skin_ _is_ _dry_ _and_ _pale_ , _the_ _pain_ _will_ _never_ _fail_

 _And_ _so_ _we_ _go_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _remedy_

 _Clip_ _the_ _wings_ _that_ _get_ _you_ _high_ , _just_ _leave_ _them_ _where_ _they_ _lie_

 _And_ _tell_ _yourself_ , " _You'll_ _be_ _the_ _death_ _of_ _me_ "

 

 _ **Seether**_ \- _**remedy**_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **2012**_ , _**Russia**_

 

 

 

 

His arm is thrown over his eyes. His breath is even and soft. Eyelids shut and carelessly lounging on his couch inside his suite like room. Peaceful sleep. There is nothing. Nothing.

 

Loud noises begin to ensure and his face frowns in sleep. Moving around, throwing his arms around. Turning over into his stomach. Beware. It happens again and again and his eyes slowly, tiredly open. They are nearly stuck shut. Dry. Hurting. Groaning. His head hurts. His eyes hurt. His legs hurt. His body hurt. His being hurts. Yet in contrast he was having a fantastic dream.

 

The noise repeats and now he is wide awake. The sudden thought of something wrong, something dangerous shoots to his heart. Forcing his heart to skip a beat and start beating like a race horses footfalls. Awakening him instantly and he is in a instant standing. Swaying on his feet as dizziness struck his mind. The blood rush. He is still dressed from the other day. Dirty, disgusting he thinks.

 

It’s dark out, night. He can barely see but his eyes are already adjusting. None of his light are on.

 

He checks the time, it’s one am. One am In the goddamn morning? Something was wrong. He stumbles to the hallway. Feet hitting shit and making him hiss in pain. Reaching the suite’s door to the corridor he throws it open.

 

The corridors light is on but very low. Dim. His eyes immediately lock onto a figure. A slow moving figure that makes his heart drop. It moans and for a second fear shoots all the way throaty him. Making him paralyzed. He suddenly relaxes as its not any worrying figure but of his friend.

 

His friend, Calder who is leaning heavily against the wall some feet away from his own door. The man’s good eye is dazed. He most likely couldn’t see right.

 

Raiden watched, stunned as he took another step. His boot banged the wall as his sword did the same which made a loud crack. The metal connecting with the stone of the wall.

 

“Oh damn” He breathed.

 

Raiden rushes forward over to the other man. Inspecting him closely. Calder didn’t take notice of him. He mustn’t even realized there was anything around him.

 

“Calder? Calder can you respond?” He asks with a broad voice.

 

The man turned his head slightly. Groaning in a odd way. His legs were beginning to buckle and Raiden moved forward. Wrapping his arms around the man before he completely fell. The sword clattered to the ground. One of Calder’s arm swung around him. Lankly hanging onto his neck.

 

“What happened?” He tried to ask. Not expecting a response.

 

“Hhh. Herrrd.... biihe... Allll gone..” The older man swallowed roughly. Groaning again in pain. “Sword pierced.... meh.” His head fell to the crook of Raidens shoulder, his neck. Resting there. He could feel his hot labored breathing. He tried moving them to Calder’s suite but it only resulted in Calder groaning more.

 

“Easy easy. Let’s get you to your room do you can lay down.” the other man attempted to speak again.

 

“Brah.... Branch felll. Hit..” Calder nearly passed out speaking and Raiden quietly shushed him.

 

“Don’t talk no more. Take it easy. Your going to be fine” The man slightly shook his head. He was worried for him. He always was.

 

They were now at his door. Raidan tried for the handle and it opened. Surprise flittered through him. It shown great across his face. It was unlocked for once. 

 

Yet why was Calder out at this time of night? How did he even get all the way back up here by his wounded he was? In the state he was in even.

 

Questions burned through Raiden’s head but those questions would be saved for later. Dragging the man into the room he closed the door and flipped the light on. He had never been in Calder’s room. Only once before and that was some time ago. Long ago.

 

Dragging him to the man’s bedroom he analyzed the rooms he passed. His mouth nearly dropped at what he witnessed. It was a mess. Clothes were thrown and scattered here and there. There was blood on the walls and drawings scattered on paper everywhere. Drawings of dark things he couldn’t describe. Candles were strewn everywhere. Some still alignt while others out and knocked over. Raiden shook his head.

 

When he got to the man’s room he nearly fainted at the sight. It was the same as the other rooms but even more worse. It smelt like death.

 

“Shit. What the fuck?” Calder grumbled back into his shirt. His arms were hurting now from holding the older man up and he laid the man down on the bed. Making sure he was comfortable and taking off his boots.

 

Flipping the switch on for more light he went back to to raven haired man. His upper clothes were ripped, clearly from the branch that had hit him. His hair was a mess with twigs and leaves. Some strands were knotted. The branch must of hit his head giving him a concussion. Raiden studied Calder, coming to a conclusion. The hit form the branch must of nearly made him black out.

 

Reisen averted his eyes, looking at his legs now, it was a different story. At least he hadn’t let the B.O.W.s get to him. He was lucky. The wounds showed that he was right, his sword had clearly sliced his legs. Clipping the the skin and a little bit more. Blood leaked freely from his legs and Raiden rushed to the bathroom.

 

Getting a towel soaked with water and some medic shit he went back to the drastic room and over to Calder who groaned. Turning his head to and fro.

 

Rolling up his pants to his knees, the cuts were below the knees. He began cleaning the cuts and discarding the towels one by one. Finally when it was clear of debris and mostly not flowing blood he quickly tied a random piece of clothing around each leg to try stop the bleeding. It seemed to work.

 

Walking the length of the bed he shook Calder slightly. Hands softly laying on the battered raven haired man’s shoulders. Calder only groaned in response.

 

“Can you talk. Do you need a drink” The raven haired man opened his eyes, prying then open which he had shut some time ago. It seemed he was regaining a little bit of reality. His blind eye was blank yet his other hazel eye showed pain. It stated at Raiden. He was able to finally focus now.

 

“Yes” His voice was dry and it sounded as if the man’s throat was raw. Raiden turned and went to the kitchen. Rummaging through the boards till he got a glass cup. Ignoring the candles he filled it up with water and plopped a ice cube into the water. The fridge was actually not messy at all. Quite clean.

 

Returning to the bedroom showed that was Calder still awake. Moving his head back and forth. His own hand placed on his forhead.

 

Raiden stopped for a second at the sight of this then went to the bathroom. Retrieving a cloth and dousing it in cold water. He returned.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed he helped Calder drink from the glass. The guy began taking deep gulps. With the fault of that was he started coughing and Raiden pulled the glass sharply back.

 

Waiting for the coughs to subside he placed the glass next to him on a side table.

 

Calder puffed as the coughs finally resided. Raiden removed the man’s hand form his sweat-blood covered head and placed the cloth there. The man frowned.

 

“You have a headache?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Keep the cloth there” Calder only nodded in response.

 

Raiden sat there now, beginning to beg lost in thought. Knowing Calder was alright at the time being. Worried. The way he had left this suite showed there was something off about Calder and it unnerved him. Is this why he kept him out of the room for all these years? He would answer that with a prominent yes.

 

Turning back to Calder he couldn’t hold it back.

 

“What happened out there? Why where you out there this late?” He questioned leaning more towards Calder. The man eyed him wearily and dazed. His breathing was beginning to soften. Regulate.

 

“Maiden... got killed.” He groaned. “Attacked by undead... I was out... Herd came up.... Had to deal... with them.... What’s even... going on .... today in the word?....” He coughed. “The door... it’s Borded up... just in case...”. His breath was ragged though.

 

Raiden felt instantly sorry for the maid. The women didn’t have any intention of dying or even holding host to them when they arrived. They brought it on to her. He sighed. The real question he wanted to know wasn’t coming out of Calder’s mind anytime soon. He knew the man wouldn’trelent as of now. Maybe in the morning but that could result in the something drastic. A fight even.

 

Calder has a concussion even so. It was making him weird and he needed to rest it off first.

 

“Calder. Rest now. You have a concussion and your legs were bleeding. They’ve stopped now but if you move them they will”

 

Calder rolled his eyes. Tiredness clearly written on his face.

 

“Sure”

 

But as Raiden went to stand Calder shot out his arm as fast as his body could let him. Grabbing onto the clothing of Raiden. The sudden rush of movement made him groan.

 

Raiden turned. Surprised. He was tired. Not as much as Calder but he needed to go downstairs and clean up. Then he would probably pass out but Calder who was gripping his shirt in a death grin made Raiden stop.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Stay to make sure I don’t bleed out will ya?” The man seemed to blabble this. He relased his grip from Raiden’s shirt.

 

“Sure. Do you want more water?” Raiden asks.

 

“No”

 

Raiden watched from his side view as Calder tried to lay on his side. He groaned but is able to make due. Raiden looks over at the clock. It’s two am.

 

He moves to the door and began speaking.

 

“I’m going downstairs to check if everything’s good. I’ll be back up soon” He waits for a reply and sees as Calder only nods. He exits the room. To the hall and into the corridor.

 

Calder’s sword which is bloodied lays in the ground near the door. He squats down to pick it up. Hefting it up into his hand. The handle is cold and blood covers the whole thing. Where his hand is wrapped around the handle is where blood was which was now soaking into his fingers. He grimaced at its cold wet touch.

 

Keeping it to his side he walks over to his suite, closing the door. Walking down the lowly lit hallway he comes to the stairwell and decends it. A long long stairwell that curves drastically.

 

Once he reaches the bottom he walks some ways between rooms and other hallways till he gets to the front of the house which is room barely lit up by the moonlight. Everything is deadly silent. He makes his way forward to the great door. It’s locked up and a piece of furniture was ruggedly pushed up agaist it. It’s secure at least.

 

Raiden looks down at his feet. Splatters of blood are lying on the ground which lead back to their corridor. It goes for some time until the shadows cover it. He shivers.

 

Making his way round the room, nothing is amiss. He checks the window which is covered up by drapes. He parts it and jumps. His skin crawls as the window is covered in spots of blood. The outside world drawn in snow and dirt. He sees dead bodies outside.

 

Nothing moves. He breathes a sigh of relief and closes the drapes.

 

Staying still for some time he makes sure he can hear nothing and makes his way back to the rooms. Startling every time his feet make a sound. Heart beat sky rocking each time.

 

After some good twenty minutes he reaches Calder’s door and pushes it open and locks it behind him. Switching off some of the rooms lights he heads where Calder is. Laying the sword down in the room agaist the wall he walks over to Calder who seems asleep. As he approaches the man cracks his eyes open. Clearly knowing he was there. He begins mumbling.

 

“Lucky i didnt.... bleed to death. “ Raiden only huffed in response.

 

“I had to make sure we didn’t get eaten by zombies when were are asleep” He walks to the other side of the room. Looking back at the bed. The bottom half was partly soaked in dried blood. Everything else was fine. Switching off the lights he heads to the other door in the room. A glass slider that opens up to a balcony. Locking that he makes sure everything is right and walks back to Calder’s side.

 

Taking his boots off he slides onto the bed. Propping his back up agaist the headboard he stays there. Thinking.

 

Thinking about what he would say in the morning and if Calder would be able to function better or how he would act with Raiden being in his room. These thoughts scarred Raiden as he attempted to close his heavy eyelids. Tiredness stuck in his stomach making him sleepy. He could hear Calder groan next to him and the world began to fade until a warm blackness enveloped him. Making him forget everything.

 

His sleep is warm, calm. Avoid of dreams and bad memories. Yet he is shot to awake as he groans. His eyes are still shut, he is still tired. He wants to sleep more.

 

Light pours on his face and he can see it behind his eyelids. He tires turning his head only to end up face first in soft tickly stuff. He frowns and opens his eyes.

 

His face is buried in dark hair, Calder’s hair. The man is softly breathing on his neck and he can’t move. Moving resulted in nothing but Calder mumbling and moving, tightening his arm around him... His arm?

 

The other man had a death grip on him.

 

His hair tickles his nose and he nearly sneezes. He smells like wood, blood, smoke and death. He nearly chokes on the smell. He tries to shy away only to be met by the opening eyes of the beholder.

 

“What are you doing?” Raiden rasps. Calder only looks up at him.

 

“How’d should I know if i was a’sleep?” Calder removes his arm and tires to sit up. Groaning as his legs protest. Then Raiden remembers what happened the last few hours and shakes his head. Calder looks back at him. Confusion and dizziness clearly gone. Yet his head surly still hurt.

 

“You’d sure I didn’t bleed to death?” He asks softly.

 

“Yeah. Yeah” Raiden huffs still laying down. He watches as Calder’s face goes pale as the man turns to face him.

 

In that moment Raiden both felt curious and a weird sense that his life was in danger. He swallowed hard. Averting his gaze.

 

He then looked back to Calder who had a blank stare. He knew what was going to come out of the man’s mouth but he Interrupted to ask his softer version first. A widely different version.

 

“Why does your rooms look like this? Why is there blood everywhere? Why were you out that late?” Raiden asked. He knew he needed to ask these before Calder freaked at him knowing he was in his room. It was an obvious question.

 

The raven haired man snarled. Raiden could now see him fully in the light. Blood splattered on him. His clothes ripped amess, his hair tangled. Even his mustache was out of line.

 

“It is none of your business, Raiden! Now get out before something bad happens!” The man tried to stand, nearly achieving it but gasped as his legs gave out. He hissed and looked at Raiden. Face now going red. Ashamed.

 

Raiden leveled him with a blank stare looking back. Asking the same question as before he watched as Calder toughened up. Tossing his head high in a proud like stance. 

 

“Why? What have you been doing to contain your boredom all these years? Were in exile! What’s im supposed to do? Sit around, be bored! Nah.” He shook his head. Clenching his fists. He knew he getting nothing out of this.

 

He paused again and curled his hands.

 

“Go! There is nothing amiss. It is like this for my own purposes. You’d fall dead knowing. Go! Go!” He yelled at Raiden. His voice straining. Clearly a last ditch effort to kick Raiden out. Something bad happened here. It smelt purely of death.

 

“No. Not until you tell me” Raiden responded. Still watching Calder.

 

The man’s face was beginning to fault. Going between different emotions in seconds.

 

“You really don’t want to know” His voice had gone soft. Looking away, distantly.

 

“I do” Replied Raiden strongly. Calder looked back at him.

 

“You not gonna go are you” Raiden shook his head and Calder sighed. He began.

 

“ I was out collecting herbs and small animals. Even though I don’t want to hurt them I’ve sacrificed them. Being bored leads to dangerous things. Things that shouldn’t be told to the light of the day. Boredom leads to blackcraft when one has nothing to do. When all I do now is kill the undead and living for a life job. It hurts. It forces you to do things you don’t want. With so many in-dead ready to give their lives it’s a wonder why people delve into sacrifices. This is why I’ve kept you out. You like to ask a lot of questions Raiden. You’re lucky your still alive“ The man sneered.

 

Raiden nearly choked. Sacrificed animals? Killed them! Witchcraft stuff! What the fuck! He shook his head. He didn’t even respond to what the man had said to him, about threatening him in a way but he didn’t care.

 

“Now go! Get out of my sight!” Calder raised his arm in the air. Throwing it about to the door. He was seething at Raiden.

 

Instead Raiden got up and went to the otherside of the bed. Still not fully processing what Calder had said. Sitting next to him he stared into his good eye.

 

“No. Plus you need to be helped. I’ll gladly clean this place up for you. You should stop what your doing. Your having psychotic attributes.” Raiden spoke.

 

Calder scoffed.

 

“I am psychotic” Raiden rolled his eyes.

“Once your done I would like you to leave” Calder pushed at Raiden’s arm. He didn’t budge.

 

“Sure.”Raiden looked back at him. He were surly fucked after this but Calder needed help.

 

“Now, you need to be cleaned. Look at yourself. Cmon I’ll help you to the bathroom.”

 

Calder snorted.

 

“Yeah all right.” He tried standing again yet his legs nearly gave up. Raiden stood with him. Wrapping and arm around the man’s body. Calder glared at him but reluctantly threw his arm around his shoulder. Slowly but surely they made it to the bathroom. A lot of swearing from Calder’s side. Raiden placed Calder on the tubs edge.

 

“Now I’m gonna clean the blood and shit from your legs first” Raiden told him. Calder didn’t respond.

 

Getting on his knees he untied the clothing and closely inspected the wounds. He was no doctor but it looked bad. It looked as if they needed stitches but alas, it could heal without.

 

“It needs stitches” He says.

 

“No shit huh?” Calder replied. Crossing his arms. He grinned a ugly smile which bestowed teeth. A very grim sight. 

Blood was pattered around his teeth and lip as he grinned. Looking up he saw into the man’s eyes. In those irises he could see, clearly see.

 

They were bloodshot, black around the edges. His face was pale alright. Sinking in.

 

The owner clearly knew he was sick yet he relented. Raiden looked back with a horrified expression. He wanted to puke. But he didn’t ask. Something was deathly wrong.

 

Instead Raiden went back to cleaning the wounds. Listening as Calder hissed above his head. Then finally wrapping new cloth around them.

 

He stood up. Legs aching.

 

“Now, you need to wash that hair” Calder raised an eye brow.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really Calder” He huffed. “While you are washing your hair I’ll go clean your mess of a shit hole up. Got it?”

 

“Yeah” mumbled Calder, glaring.

 Raiden left the bathroom and began cleaning. Cleaning a blood ridden room. Returning some time later after blood was cleared and furniture tightened he found Calder sitting on the tiled floor.

 

He didn’t look any better than before. 

Raiden feels pity for him. He had dug a hole for himself and he’s not getting out. 

 “Where’s that tonic?”

“What about it?” Calder inquired. Raiden goes and Calder followed with his eyes.

 

”You need best be rid of it” Calder immediately narrowed his eyes and sneered at the statement.

 ”It helps, gives me strength I need it. There’s only a bit left anyway.” He grumbled. Raiden squinted at him. He was lying.

Raiden curled his lip. “What’s wrong with you? Look at yourself. That thing is making you sicker.

“I’m a sick person Raiden. Leave me be so I can die in peace in this god forsaken world” He breathed. Raiden shook his head. 

“Where did you even get it?”

“An old factory back in 2008” Calder told him. Inspecting his nails. Raidens face went grim.

“An old factory? It’s probably toxic you idiot. Where’s it at. It needs to be disposed of” He stated.  

“You do no such thing!” He stood even though his face turned into a grimace of pain. His legs clearly hurting. Standing next to Raiden he towered over him and glared. Pushing him on the chest the other man stumbled back but not by much.

“You should go like I said before. I’m serious this time” Calder growled.

Raiden looked up to him and relented.

“I’m telling you, friend, it’s bringing the death of you. Try to stop it now, it may save you.” He pleaded but to no avail were his cries heard. Calder only pushed him weakly away. Then pointing to himself.

“Don’t you see! You just said it before! I’m far too gone now! Nothing’s gonna save me.” He forced Raiden out into the hallway even though Raiden let him. The man was very weak. Very fragile. If Raiden pushed him once he would immediately fall over. 

He was forced out of the suite and the last thing he saw was pain and anger in the man’s hazel eye. Then the door was slammed into his face.

It is 11 am


	2. Part Two: 12 PM To 7 PM

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _ **Russia**_ , _**2012**_

 

 

Calder hears the younger man. The footfalls quietly disappearing.

 

His friend, he would say. The one that wanted to get rid of his tonic. The only thing that’s keeping him alive? How dare he. He only scoffs at this. Why would he? He laughs. Viciously and maniacally. He grins in spite of it but that is all interrupted with a terrible sound.

 

 He gasps, leaning himself against the wall to his right. The reality of the pain his legs were in was unbearable that he couldn’t describe it. Even the ache, it ached in the bone.

 

He’s pretty sure he caught his bone with the sword when he swung it and it hit a tree. He was lucky it didn’t take his legs completely off.

 

Calming his breaths only made it worse and his stomach began heaving. He could feel it, the air escaping up his lungs to his throat. To quickly. He tires to make it stay in but it was in vain as he lets it all out.

 

Raggedly coughing. Eyes scrunched up, head bent over against the wall. Chest heaving as he takes in gulps of breath between the coughs. It hurts his throat and mouth, the rawness scratching at his mind as much as his insides.

 

He reluctantly opened his eyes to see blood pouring down the wall. He can feel it going down his clothes and shirt. He can taste it, metallic and copper. It’s sharp: he can smell it. It’s all he can breath.

 

The black and red gunk that’s stuck in his mouth. He spits its out. it sticks to the walls. The cleaned walls.

 

He coughs more and falls to the floor of the hallway. Tears are running down his face now as he cannot control the coughs that wrack his body. He has to keep fighting through with it.

 

Instead he drags himself to the bathroom, resting his hands on the tiled floor and watched as his blood dripped onto the tiled floor. Painting it a beautiful horrifying scene.

 

His hand curls as he grabs onto the tub’s edge, a white knuckled grip. He rides out the pain and coughing which seems as if it didn’t want to subsided anytime soon. He curses it. Damning it.

 

He has not recollection of how long he spends in the bathroom on the floor. He knows it’s been a long time and when he finally opens his eyes to the fluorescent lights again he is met with a mess.

 

He can finally breath. taking deep gulps of breath he leans his body back, resting his back agaist the tub. His eyes are dazed, they don’t focus but he can see that the white bathroom had been painted. Painted into a murder scene. He grins with black and crimson teeth.

 

There’s a pool of blood on the floor, covering his clothes. The blood was on the walls and everything, it was even seeping in between the cracks of the floor.

 

He loves that color. Better be something than white. It was beautiful. Taking his hand he swipes his hair back, ignoring how he can feel the sticky blood clot in it.

 

He was a maniac. A sinner. He couldn’t help no one.What ever would he do?

 

Grasping the tub once more he pushed himself up to sit on the edge. Groaning and feeling the strain in his chest. Then he acquires a standing position. Leaning agaist the sink he picks up his head and stares at himself in the mirror.

 

Everything is ruined. His face, his hair, his eyes, his mouth. His clothing. He looks down at it, the black pants soaked and ripped. But those are from the other day. His new vest and dress shirt are stained and wrinkled. The golden pocket watch tinted but at least workable. Studying. He looks half himself. He looks like death itself.

 

His eyes, oh his poor beautiful eyes. One blind, cloudy grey. He wished that he had that one back. His other, a green hazel. Both were bloodshot, sinking down in a sickly way. Purple settled underneath it. His face nonetheless was wiped and painted in blood, from his mouth and nose it cane. Around his ears. His teeth were stained, his saliva a different colour.

 

Rummaging around near the cupboards near the sink, he takes out his black eyeliner and weakly applies it. Trying just trying to cover up the red and purple showing in his eyes. It somewhat works. He lets it clatter to the ground. Splashing in the blood.

 

His hands grips the sink leaving imprints of blood. He didn’t care to wash. He looks back at himself in the mirror. One more time.

 

“Damn damn damn! Why the hell did the world have to go to shit huh?” He muttered to himself. Why just why? He knew life wasn’t fair but living in a apocalyptic world was even worse. Strenuous. Tiring. He was beginning to regret living at all now.

 

He can barely remember what the world was like without all this undead mutation.He would gladly sell his soul to go back when there wasn’t anything but peace. Alas, he couldn’t and the world was dark and manipulative.

 

His fist clenched and before he knew it a loud crack resounded in his ears. Nearly deafening him and glass was raining down around him. He didn’t flinch as some sliced open his skin. Didn’t move as he took it with stride as he tuned away and walked to the hallway. Didn’t mind as the glass crunched under his feet. He wouldn’t pick those glass pierces up. Ever. He wouldn’t clean his room like Raiden told him, because he didn’t care. It didn’t matter at all.

 

He was a sick man, mentally and physically. A psychopath, a crazed son of a bitch. He wouldn’t.

 

He was a broken man, forever in all.

 

The next thing he knows is blackness.

 

They open. 

 

Its still dark out. Of course it is. This is the first thing he recognizes. 

Then the urge. The urge that he couldn't denie.

 

Dazed he scrambles for his wardrobe. Achieving the distances he pulls out the last of his tonic.

 

Theres only a little bit left and it pained him to see that. He could feel it nagging at him. This was going to be a problem.

 

Without it, how would he be able to get around, strong willed? How would he be able to hide his pain and let the tonic heal him? Without it he was in deep shit. He was a dead man for sure.

 

The blackened bottle rested in his hand, the last one out of many he had took those years ago. He wishes to go back there but that was not an option now. The BSAA wanted him for a crime he did not commit and he was fucking going nowhere anyhow. His state of mind was nowhere safe and his body. With black blood seeping out of his body, it told its story without any words.

 

Crushing his hand around the bottle, he didn’t even dent it and he chucked it at the wall.

 

Hands going to his head he yelled. His voice rough. Hand shaking, he stood up and forced his hand into the wall. Shaking it off as blood began swelling up.

 

He wobbled over to the balcony, throwing the doors open viscously and leaned heavily against the railing. Cursing, shaking and his stomach convulsed for the second time today. This time he couldn’t hold it.

 

Out it went as he vomited. At least it didn’t land in the room. After each convulsion he sucked in a breath thinking each time he would die because he couldn’t breath. He was wrong.

 

His stomach hurt and his throat even more. His mouth tasted like nothing else he ever expirenced. Resting his head on the railing with his arms around him he stared out at the woods. Blanklessly. He stood there for some time, an unknown amount. Listening to the chirps of birds and the cold breeze that made his hair on his arms stand up on end. He returned back Inside.

  

He was done.

 

Calder unwillingly limped his way down the hallway and to the stairs, albeit slow. Off of the stairs he was now on the first floor in another hallway. He made his way to the library the mansion held. It was in the back.

 

Arriving revealed two great doors and when he pushed on them they swung inward revealing a vast room with grand architectural design. He breathed in the scent, overlooking the books. Mindlessly going over to the books he slid his fingers over the spines.

 

Not registering the names until his fingers happened upon a book that stuck out boldly. He hadn’t read much in his life but he could read alright. He could only read in his native language and he swooned at the thought of it. Oh how long ago he had gone without seeing it or using it.

 

 

The book her selected was at random. Horror was the genre. How ironic. Deciding this book would do he made his way silently out of the library and into another room. A gracious living room, full with plush seats and a fire already going. How he didn’t question.

 

Sitting he laid his spine against the seat and automatically slouched down, keeping his foot up agaist the table in front of him. He opened the book. To the chapters and inspected them. He turned to the page of the most promising one of them all. All the stories names seemed

 

odd, off. Dangerous.

  
  
Time seemed to pass with no record. 

 

So lost in the pages he did not realize the footsteps coming up to him. He only looked up when a finger tapped the book in front of his eyes.

 

“What? What do you want to say?” He breathes. Yet Raiden only shys away, looking back and forth then to Calder’s eyes once again. He mumbles under his breath.

 

“Are we staying here for internity? Huh? Are we going to rot away here?” He jabs at Calder who was the one to decide that they came here. He looks back.

 

“Yes. We will rot away here. You do know why. What was I supposed to do? Let us die from a execution? Such a shame to our pride and you” He snorted and rose. This discussion would be no more. It was agitating.

 

Picking up his book he left. Raiden scrambled to his feet, intent on following him.

 

Though Calder didn’t want to talk to Raiden he let the man follow him nonetheless. They entered another room Calder raised an eyebrow.

 

His sword laid upon the ground.

 

“Damn this paranormal shit” He huffed and went to sit on the couch. He strongly believed that there were ghosts in this mansion. That they were fucking with both of them. Whatever they were doing, Calder was glad they hadn’t shown their faces.

 

Raiden wandered over to it and picked it up. Looking up at Calder and back down, he was deciding what to do. He opens his mouth then shuts it, leaning to the side. He did this once more and then shook his head. Rather intent on sitting on the carpeted floor.

 

Calder was glad at the fact that Raiden decided to shut up on what he thought. It was irritating the least.

 

He opened his book and got back to reading.

 

The fire flickered, casting warmth and light. Refeleciing off of their faces and the book.   

 

The silence went on for some more time and Calder knew Raiden was long done with cleaning his sword. He’s been done for it for some time yet Calder keeps on reading. He didn’t stir as the couch he sits on dips and Raidens shoulder clips his. The man puts his feet uopon the table and closes his eyes. The sword discarded on the floor.

 

He reads some more but stops as Raiden takes the book from his hands. At least he took it when he finished that chapter.

 

What did he want with it anyway? He couldn’t read it. 

 

Why did he even come out here in the first place? The man knew very well that he didn’t want anything to do with him right now.

 

“What are you reading?”

 

“Some horror stories”

 

“Sounds interesting“ Raiden studied the book in his hand.

 

“This author. I’ve read some of his works before. He’s very talented. Have you never read any of his before this?”

 

Calder shook his head.

 

“Shame. You are missing out for some time” Calder glared at him.

 

“You think I would have time to read when the world is like this?” He was being ratherrude now. He didn’t care. The other man didn’t seem hurt.

 

“Well, no” Raiden mumbled. Turning away foolishly. He turned back again.

 

“The world might be sick and shit but that doesn’t mean someone like you can have their fun.” He attempted.

 

Calder only shook his head. He didn’t really care. He never had the luxury.

 

He had to bite back. It was an urge to and so he took it.

 

“You might of had the chance but not everyone got that chance” He retorted. Raiden only frowned.

 

“Not everyone is graced with that.” He paused.

 

“You can start enjoying it here in a way” Calder curled his hands at that sentence. Eyes planted on the ground.

 

“How will I manage that?” He asked. Raiden was silent. Silent for a long ass time. Calder could practically hear crickets or mice running about. His heart beat in his ears.

 

“Just try Calder. You seem such a depressed sad soul. Full of anger and hate at the world but I’ve seen a time where you were enjoying your life at one point. This may even happened before I’ve been with you but I wouldn’t of know.” He breathed.

 

“Stop” Calder began.

 

Calder stood discarding the book. Not looking back at the man and rise up, swaying. Limping forward. He could hear Raiden rising to his feet and in a second he was at his side. Holding him up. Steadying him from his sick legs.

 

Such a fool he was.

 

“Ignore who I am. Who I was. It’s doing you no good to spill these words into my ears. I’m a killer by nature.” Calder spoke.

 

“You may call yourself a crazed killer, a murderous son of a bitch I’ve seen in action but that doesn’t take away the time you’ve tried to save my life, and why you’ve kept me around. Your a kind loving soul down inside. I may never see it but I can feel it.”

 

“No. I am a fool. Go off and stop your chatter before you start something Raiden” He never wanted this. But the man didn’t go. Once again.

 

Raiden tapped him on the chest lightly. Calmly.

 

“You’re no such fool. Albeit stubborn yet you are wise. Wiser than me. More courageous than me” Raiden spoke, his eyes sparkling.

 

“Your past can’t be changed and I get that but surely I can help with your future if you let me.” Raiden spoke this quietly, uncertainly. His eyes were soulful. Trusting.

 

Calder only shook his head. He couldn’t deal with this. Taking a cigarette out of his pocket he scrambled for something to light it but before he could it was plucked from his lips and discarded. He watched it fly across the room. Anger built up in his mind. Calder couldn’t breath.

 

“You need not that. That will sicken you more. Your one of a kind to me Calder, surly not a gentleman but you’ll give your life for the risk of it.” Raiden told and Calder waved him off.He heard enough.

 

“And I don’t want you dying so foolishly.”

 

Calder pushes him away. As hard as he could manage. Throwing his arm out agaist the man’s shoulder and pushing. Raiden fell back. Calder scrambling back up.

 

“You do not know who I am truely. You never will. Don’t waste your time.” His tone was sharp. Picking up his sword he began using it like a cane in a way. It pierced the floor but Calder did not mind.

 

“I ain’t never going to be past it. I find it easy, and I’ll easily kill again.” All that killing was programmed into his head. It was like second nature.

 

“Calder”

 

“No don’t!” He yelled, turning back to the man. “Don’t you see! Don’t you see?! There’s nothing left to live for! I’m already one foot in the grave and now falling towards it. You know this as well as I do. You’re living with your head in la la land Raiden. I don’t want to deal with this anymore! Stop the pleading, it is never going to help me!” Calder’s eyes blazed as he looked into Raiden's surprised eyes.

 

Raiden casted his eyes down and Calder knew he felt sorry. The man couldn’t argue back. 

 

“I think you are lying” It was a lame excuse. An excuse to lie to himself. To comfort the turning storm that raged. 

 

“Look where I’ve gotten you. You livied a free life until now. Doesn’t that show you how people like me can hurt others because of my record? Huh?” He sniffed. He began walking to the hallway.

 

“I surely know who you are. I’ve been with you for four years now. I’ve seen the lows and the highs in your life. I’ve seen what staying here for years has been doing to you.“

 

Calder stoped. Quiet

 

“You are something else, Calder.” 

 

Whipping around in a instant be had his sword pointed at Raiden. Calder seethed. Dropping the sword he took the others shirt into his hands. Bunching it around Raiden’s shoulders.

 

“Oooh. You know, you know very well.  

 

He was shaking the man yet Calder knew was as he stared into the man’s frightened eyes that he could see through him. The lies and the stone wall he tried building so desperately up was crumbling. He wanted no one to understand him, to help him.

 

He shoved the man back who in turn then fell again. Grunting as his back hit the ground. Raiden puffed and looked up to see as Calder looked down to him. Quite scary as the fire light reflected off the dark spots in his face. His eye ablaze. He was frightening.

 

“You are a honest person to heart. Though you are a terrible liar, Calder.” Raiden gasped.

 

Calder started at him and he couldn’t take it no more. The constant nag at the back of his mind. The true psychopath came out.

 

A crack like sound emitted from the room and a cry of pain followed. The next thing he knew was that his hand was holding tightly to Raidens throat.

 

In Raiden’s eyes he could see hurt both physically and mentally blending into them. A slight nick opened on the man’s face from the pressure of his fists. It began bleeding and all the terrible things Calder had done in his life came rushing back to his mind.

 

Calder stumbled back. So aware so ashamed. He left, left as fast as he could go. Leaving the hurt man behind.

 

Nearly tripping over his legs he quickly went to their corridor and met his door. Calder stumbled inside. Falling to his knees and covering his face with his hands.

 

It was already seven pm.


	3. 8 PM To 11:59 PM

 

* * *

 

 _ **Russia**_ , _**2012**_

 

 

Footsteps echoed and soon they are no more to Raiden’s ears.

 

Raiden rests his head back down on the hard tiled ground. The side of his face throbbing terribly. Putting his hand up to it he can feel wet warm liquid. Raising his hand he can see blood. He wipes it on his pants and pressed his hand back to his face. Hissing at the sting.

 

Rising to a sitting position he breaths.

 

“Fuck” He mumbled. He rubbed his head and pushed himself to a standing position. He didn’t feel at all any anger toward Calder. He felt bad in a way. In a way that he had been annoying him but he wanted to tell the men very badly what he thought. All that nonsense shit that came out of the guy’s mouth, he deserved to be told something good. But he only relented and Raiden sighed at the fact that he wouldn’t accept that it.

 

Calder was in a position were no one helped him in his past and he was very sick. The raven haired man wanted no help but with that help he could live longer.

 

What was the point? Just like Calder said, the world is in decay. It won’t come back. Yet Raiden knew he wasn’t going to be alive for much longer.

 

To put it simple, he worried for Calder.

 

The look on Calder’s face after he punched his face was heartbreaking. It hurt Raiden terribly to remember it yet it was so present in his mind. A horrified expression was placed on Calder’s face which then turned quickly to guilt. The man ran away. Actually frightened for once in his life.

 

Raiden wanted to go after him, say that he need no apologies. That it was all right, that he didn’t feel any anger or anything towards him. Though he might be lying saying that. He did feel twinge of sorrow in his chest and he shook at this.

 

Calder needed his space and Raiden would give it to him but soon he would have to go find him. He was probably back in his room. Doing whatever.

 

Pushing this to the back of his mind Raiden bent down and picked Calder’s sword off of the floor tenderly. Holding it dear. It was a masterpiece. Laying the flat side upon his shoulder he ambled over to the couch and picked the discarded book up. He couldn’t read it yet he knew what it was about. He put it upon the coffee table.

 

He could feel the blood from his face caking as it dried. He headed towards the nearest bathroom, entered it and began cleaning the wound. Scraping the blood off and so forth his face was clean once more besides a nick on the left side of his face. A bruise was forming around it.

 

He instead made his way back to his and Calder’s corridor. Glimpsing the man’s door. Shut and presumably locked. He turned to his door. Old mahogany wood. Turning the knob he entered. It was the same layout as Calder’s only in a different direction and much cleaner.

 

Leaning the sword agaist the wall he made a bee line for the fridge. Taking out soda and protein with some fruit he sat at a minuscule table. Reclined and enjoyed his food. Looking off into nothing he devoured the food.

 

Raiden put his hand to his face after then craning his neck, he stared down the hallway to the closed door. He needed to make Calder face him. He needed to check if the man was alright. But he didn’t want to bother him. He dogfight with himself over this.

 

Clenching and unclenching his fists he sat there. Foot tapping the ground. The chair squeaked as footsteps echoed and Raiden was already down the hallway. Grabbing the sword and opening his door he crossed the hallway. He hesitated at the other door. Hand raised. He breathed and knocked. Loudly.

 

No one responded. He knocked again. Nothing.

 

“Calder?” ...

 

“Calder! Open up!” He wrapped at the door this time and in his disarray it was eventually cracked opened.

 

“Yes” A rough voice replyed. Raiden’s heart leapt. Oh thank god he thought.

 

“Can I come in?” He asks softly. There was no reply. He’s about to speak again when Calder interupts.

 

“Yes” He opens the door oddly. Stumbling back and against the wall. Turning away with his back to Raiden.

 

Raiden entered cautiously, closing the door and laying the sword against the wall to the right of the door. He moves to Raiden’s side. The man avoids his eyes. Raiden pitties him.

 

He places his hand on the back of Calder’s shoulder but the man shruggs it off. He gulps unnervingly. He needs to confront him about it.

 

“What you did back there. It... it was my fault. I wasn’trespecting what you wanted but I needed to tell you those things. If you think you hurt me you didn’t and you don’t need to apologize. I forgive you” He breaths to Calder.

 

The man only turns his head to look at him. Bland eyes stare into his. The man was hurt. Hurt for what he did.

 

“No.. No you don’t. I hurt you over something stupid” He waves his hand and ungracefoully made his way to the bedroom.

 

Raiden followed him, worried as he watched the man collapse onto the bed. Puffing out breaths. He raised his eyes to meet Raidens again.

 

Raiden quickly went to his side. Sitting next to him.

 

“You don’t need to. What you did I can understand.” They sat there in silence.

 

“What have you’ve been doing since then?” He asks and Calder only turns his head.

 

“Brooding” He mumbles. “Over what I did”.

 

“Calder. There’s no need now c’mer”

 

Raiden leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other man. Leaning sideways, his arms around Calder’s shoulders. The man was stiff, cold. He let him stay there and eventually Calder put his head into his shoulder. No words were spoken. None were needed.

 

Raiden could practically feel the guilt streaming off of the man yet he knew it was also receding. He softly smiled. Patting the man’s back and leaning back. Looking down at the other man.

 

The older man’s eyes searched his and Raiden could feel his hot breath against his face. It smelt of blood but Raiden didn’t cringe. His right hand was resting on the man’s neck while his other against the mattress. They were close oh so very close.

 

His breath catches in his throat for just a second

 

“Don’t pitty yourself, don’t fall from grace. Your the last person alive that I care about and I don’t want to see you dead” With those softly spoken words. Nearly a whisper he spoke this with.

 

A spark in Calder’s eye and the next thing Raiden knew was warm, very warm dry lips were pressed to his own. In shock his body froze, eyes widening. It only lasted a second and Calder quickly pulled back.

 

Raiden didn’t know what to call it, it wasn’t a passionate kiss. But a kiss of grief, to understand ment and Raiden understood perfectly.

 

When Calder sat back, eyes still looking into his. A normal face, Raiden could of sworn nothing happened but the rising feeling in his body told him otherwise. A drop in his heart to his stomach and in a second he was cradling Calder’s head and kissing him back. This time very slow, long lasting. Closing his eyes he bearered down on Calder and the next thing he knew he was gasping for breath.

 

The man’s lips were on his throat and he was on his back on the bed in a second. He gasped and Calder licked underneath his jaw. The man’s legs pushing his apart. His body engulfing his.

 

Cupping the back of Calder’s head, Raiden just held him there and let the man do whatever he wanted. His hand moved towards the beginning of his shirt and he squirmed.

 

“Calder” He breathed. The other man didn’t respond. Then Calder’s surprisingly smooth hand sneaked up under his shirt. Raiden raised up, catching Calder’s head and kissed him once more.

 

Licking his lips he silently asked for entrance and Calder accepted. Sliding his toungue inside the other man’s mouth he moaned and Calder pressed him beck. Whom in turn began slowly unbottoing Raiden’s shirt.

 

Raiden pushed pushed him back. Looking into his eyes, deep. Calder’s pupils were blown wide. His face flushed.Raiden turned his head.

 

“You’re sure you went to do this?”

 

“Oh shut it. I know what I want” With that he dragged Raiden up the bed, swung his leg over and straddled him. Leaning down and taking him with him to the land of pleasure.

 

Whatever he intracted from Calder, Raiden knew at this point he didn’t even give a damn if he got it or died from it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raiden frowns, not aware of everything. Everything is warm and he wants to fall back into the abyss but he opens his eyes to night. Well a room with a dim light.

 

The covers of a bed engulf him as he moves. His back is pressed up against another’s. He was in the same bed as Calder and the memories of shag happened was like a truck hitting.

 

He breathed in and out. O damn he thinks and turns his body over. Flipping himself. The other man only snores in return and Raiden looks up to him.

 

His ruffled black hair and pale skin. There is no relief as he didn’t feel on the bad things. Sitting up became a difficult task as he located his clothing and began the slow process of dawning them. Nearly done he looks up to see Calder blinking sleeplily.

 

Apparently they slept for some time but not long at all. It only made Raiden even more tired.

 

He finishes buttoning his shirt as Calder speaks. His voice rough and cracking form just waking up.

 

“Raiden?” The man inturn looks up.

 

“Hm?” Calder only shakes his head.

 

“Mmm. Nevermind”. He rubbes at his eyes as Raiden turns around. He needed to take care of one more thing before he could lounge around all day and be with Calder. He still needed to tell the man exactly what he meant before.

 

He remembered that the night the other day when Calder had been out and about for whatever reason that when he had been attacked by B.O.W.s. That those bodies had never been cleaned up.

 

It was late to be getting that but better then never. He cleared his throat.

 

“I’m going out to clean up those bodies”:

 

Calder didn’t say anything. Choosing to remain silent.

 

When Raiden reached the bedroom door he cranes his neck to see Calder still in the bed. Eyes halfway close.

 

He spoke no more and stopped by the door, grabbing Calder’s sword. This was their only weapon. All their ammunition had run dry years ago and whenever one of them went out they would switch off and on with the sword. Every time Raiden carries it, it felt off in his hand. Maybe he was holding it wrong. He wasn’t sure. He was only glad that he never had to use it in his life.

 

Some few minutes later he arrived at the mansion’s front door. Still locked with a bunch of shit in front of it. He doesn’t want to move it so he idles over to the window. The drapes are still drawn over it so he throws them back to reveal a dark world outside that’s snowing. The ground and trees are covered with whiteness. The moon bloated full and gleaming. It alights the night in brightness. Enough that Raiden can see far.

 

Unlocking the window and forcing it open. He climbs up and over it. Landing in the puffy snow. The sword drags behind him. Looking to the right proves nothing nor ahead of him so he makes his way left. Which leads to a clearing some ways ahead with a beaten road that seems to go on forever.

 

He can still see the mansion behind him when he reaches a spot between the mansion and the clearing. Trees litter the place as he can see bodies that are still lying on the ground. He swallowed unnervingly. There’s no noice in the forest, even the falling snow doesn’t give him any comfort.

 

Walking around he can see that there is about a dozen of them. Some of their heads are decapitated off their bodies. Scattered around and he approaches one. A body that’s mangled and burnt with black amongst it skin. It’s not moving. The body is cold with snow forming over it.

 

Remembering he would have to bury these bodies to get rid of it he nearly fainted. Oh he is an idiot. He needed a shovel. How could he forget? He only shakes his head and turns around.

 

Jogging back to the mansion, following his tracks. When he reaches the building he goes around to the side, knowing the nessiary tools he needs lay agaist the wall. He was right as he found a shovel. Taking it in his other hand he returns to the bodies.

 

This was rather not what they wanted to do. Bury the undead. There were no threats from animals eating them but the thought of a random person coming across undead that have been killed viscously and with perfection was a worry. Especially if it was a BSAA agent. It risked their lives. They risked their lives picking up the bodies and moving them.

 

But it had to be done. Even the first month when they came here. They let the horde of undead bodies lay around that they killled to make sure they weren’t still walking.

 

Later they went back out to the clearing. Dug a massive hole and threw the bodies into the hole and even pushed the car into it. Just to mask their tracks. It had worked so far but Raiden had his doubts. Nothing would ever last forever. Something had got to give.

 

For a few minutes he dug and dug. First lifting the light snow and making a square then digging downwards. He stopped and rested for a bit before getting back up and finishing the digging. Whipping the sweat off of his head he went around the area. Grabbing the bodies and dragging them over to the hole and kicking them in.

 

The chopped off heads were the last to go and he frowned in disgust as he picked each one up. Turning the face away so he couldn’t see it. It was disgusting and he feared being bitten. But they were dead and he breathed a sigh of relief when the last head was thrown into the pit.

 

Jogging back to the shovel he scooped the dirt up and moved it back into the hole then the snow to cover it.

 

He was safe, he didn’t get eaten alive. He finally breathed in a deep breath of crisp snowed air and returned to the mansion. Picking up his feet in now inch deep snow. He was glad that he wore boots as the snow couldn’t reach his pants and soak them.

 

When he reaches the front of the mansion and jumped in surprise. Startled to see a shadow standing there. Not moving but as he moved closer he saw it was Calder. Whom in turn was leaning up agaist the building. Watching him with tired eyes.

 

“Watch whatcha doing Calder! Nearly made me piss myself” Raiden spoke as Calder began laughing as he approached him. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

 

“I got lonely plus it looks beautiful out right now” Calder spoke standing beside him.

 

Raiden only chuckled. He didn’t notice Calder love and crouch down.

 

Out of nowhere ice like substance ran down his back and he nearly yelled out. He gasped and whipped around to see Calder standing there with a giddy grin on face. Raiden glared. He dropped the sword into the snow.

 

“Damn you!” Bending down to scoop up some snow and packing it he watched as Calder jogged away. Laughing, seemingly unaware of his damaged legs.

 

Aiming at Calder he swung his arm and he watched as the snow went flying through the air and smashed fully into Calder’s back. He nearly fell over but turned around and grabbed more snow and chucked it back at him. It missed entirely but he made away behind some trees and Raiden followed. Another snowball at the ready.

 

But he was lost as he reached the tree line, Calder nowhere to be seen. He knew he was hiding behind one of the trees. He needed to be careful.

 

Not even a second later as he passed a tree his head was knocked forward from a force of a snowball and he turned to see Calder who was coming in to tackle him. He was too late as they both toppled over into the snow. The wind nearly being knocked out of Raiden.

 

Calder laughed as more snow enveloped Raiden and the younger man laughed back. Albeit tiring.

 

Laughing Raiden pushed at Calder chest forcing him to roll off and Raiden in turn got up. Throwing snow back at Calder who gasped in response and immediately after sitting up. He rubbed the back of his head. Chuckling, looking at Raiden next to him with star filled eyes.

 

Standing Raiden stuck out his hand to Calder who took it with delight and he hefted him up to his feet.

 

One last act of revenge was located in Calder’s other hand. Snow that he quickly shoved down Raidens back. Raiden only grinned and pushed Calder back. The man stumbled but remained standing.

 

“Dorm worry. I’m done” He breathed and walked back up to Raiden who was trying to shake out the snow.

 

“Now my shirt is drenched you asshole” They both guffawed.

 

Calder put a hand upon Raiden’s shoulder and they slowly made their way back to the mansion. It was only a few yards away.

 

Bending down Calder picked up his fallen sword and stopped by one of the last trees.

 

Standing out in the front of the mansion resulted in nothing. Snow covered their feet as it was pelting down. They laughed and smacked at each other’s chests again.

 

Calder was leaning agaist a massive tree. Chucking to himself.

 

Yet it started as a whistle which only lasted a second when it reached their ears and not even a second after a arrow was dug into the tree right besides Calder’s head. A paper attached to it.

 

Calder jumper back and both their faces go sour, blank. Instantly Calder rips the paper off of the arrow and they hurried inside. Tearing at the lapels to see what lays within.

 

It was short note with letters hastily scribbled in. Raiden looks over Calder’s shoulder and immediately after reading what it showed he shrunk down. Trying to make himself tiny. He looked up to Calder with fear in his eyes and the hazel eyed man looked back. Sorrow in his eyes.

 

The words scribbled inside it were from someone unknown but they did have a idea who it was from. The note told their worst fears.

 

The BSAA knew were they were and they were coming for them tonight. They wouldn’t be able to get out of this one. Even against a mass horde of hundreds of B.O.W.s there was still a way but against deadly trained agents hellbent on retrieving them. Their was no way. It was better to die than to let them catch them. And for once, Raiden agreed with what Calder had spoke to him earlier.

 

Calder ripped up the paper and they both watched the pieces fall slowly to the ground. Just like their lives.

 

“What are we going to do, Calder?” Raiden pleaded for a answer. He only shook his head.

 

“There’s no way. There going to be here soon. Any second! No time to escape again. No time to dwell on anything to help us. They found us. But...” Calder trailed off.

 

“I can distract them so you can get away. They want me more than you” Calder turned to face Raiden and Raiden cried out.

 

“No! You can’t!”

 

“Don’t argue. Please! Your younger then me, much more to live for. Besides, all that you’ve said to me can’t do a damn thing. You can do that with your own life!” Calder turned and rested against the door. Eyes downcast. Ignoring Raiden’s outburst.

 

Raiden shuffles there. Head ablaze. He didn’t like it, didn’t like it one bit.

 

Lurching forward he wrapped his arms around the older man whom in turn did the same. They stayed their for some time like this. Holding each other. Raiden’s face pressed up against his chest.

 

“Don’t do this. Don’t do this” Raiden kept repeating, his breathing excelling. On the verge of tears. A hand came down and rested on his back, rubbing smooth circles into his back. Calder’s chin on his head. He spoke.

 

“I would rather die than be taken in. I’m going to murder every last one them before I get arrested or killed” Raiden didn’t respond and they stayed in their arms for a long time. Everything was silent except their breathing.

 

Until they both heard a faint noise amongst the quiet forest and they both stiffened. They knew they were there.

 

Calder looked down at Raiden, eyes that betray something deep and beautiful.

 

Taking his sword he sweeps down and says his goodbyes to Raiden and exits the mansion leaving Raiden standing inside. Lost, fearful and confused.

 

He didn’t know what to do, or even what to think. He slid to the floor, his head resting on the back of the wall. He didn’t want to believe this was the way it was gonna go. Of course he wanted to live and Calder was giving him the option, to run now. But he just couldn’t run, couldn’t leave Calder for dead. He shook his head. The man was right once again and it struck Raiden odd. How he told him things today that he thought were right yet only to be wrong. Raiden was lying to himself.

 

Calder was dying and no medicine was going to help him. Whatever thing he put into himself wouldn’t be able to be cured. Raiden shook his head.

 

He heard nothing from the outside world. No noise. No animals, just his heartbeat and breath. He didn’t know what to make of all this.

 

The time he spent there on the floor was unimaginable as a torrent of emotions ran through his ever being until he could no longer bear it. The silence of the night driving him nearly insane. A different kind of silent then he ever heard in his life.

 

He was out in the snow, out in the night but this time it felt different, far different. It was deathly cold and he made his way blindly away from the mansion. No idea of where he was going or where Calder was. No weapon to defend himself with.

 

His legs took himself towards the clearing that they first arrived at. The first burying point and when he reaches the break in the trees he nearly collapses.

 

Many many bodies litter the ground, around the trees and within. It was a sour reminder of that first day. That the beginning and end would result in death.

 

He saw no bodies standing yet when his eyes locked onto a gleaming weapon his heartbeat sky rocketed and he made his way through the snow. Running through it till he reached a body. All the others were dead cold with red liquid seeping from their bodies onto the white ground but this one, this one still moved.

 

It was Calder.

 

Oh dear. Of course he would still be alive but not by much.

 

Raiden fell to his knees next to the bloodied battered man who was coughing. Spitting black blood to the side of himself. He groaned. He was close to death.

 

“Calder?” The man’s eyes slid slowly to the side and met his and he coughed. He fought to speak. Their were bullets in his shoulders and legs.

 

“I... I toooold.. you to.... go” he coughed.

 

“Well I didn’t” Raiden stated. Calder didn’t respond. Harsh breathing emitted from him. His chest rattling.

 

“I was to worried. To worried about you. I now get what you’ve said today when we argued and I have to apologize.

You are so very wise” Raiden spoke, words spilling out of his mouth. He didn’t know what to make of the sight Calder beheld. The man only smiled in return. Lips turned up to reveal blood ridden teeth.

 

“There gone for.... for now.... should go... before... before it’s to la... late ... Raiden”The words stretched and struggled from his mouth and Raiden event down. Cupping the man’s face in his hands. His hazel eye was beginning to glaze over.

 

“No! No! Don’t go please!” Raiden was beginning to unfold into a mass of little pieces. Calder opened his mouth once more and spoke softly and with much difficulty.

 

“The world.... is sick... Very sick... We.. Humanss..... are indeed comic.....with death....

 

You know... I care for you....” He breathed and his head slowly but gradually leaned to the side before his eyes were glazed over. His cloudy eye now nearly fully white.

 

Snow softly pelted down onto the man’s face. Covering it in a tremor to hide it from Raiden. It did no good.

 

Raiden cried out. Oh so he did. The words that Calder spoke didn’t register until minutes later. They were strong words but for now, Raiden held Calder in his hands. In disbelief.

 

He needed to go... Neeeded to escape. Needed to die..

 

It Was 11:59 PM


End file.
